


Hunger

by AuryDaffodil



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Foreplay, M/M, One-Shot, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vanven, incubus, m/m - Freeform, possible series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuryDaffodil/pseuds/AuryDaffodil
Summary: There were all kinds of flavors and the food was abundant. There was plenty to pick from right here, on the street.It wasn’t polite to pick food off from the ground, but the one person who just passed him looked too delicious to ignore.———On a snowy evening, a hungry incubus spots prey too appetizing to ignore.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I have am hyper fixated on incubus!ventus. Hope you guys enjoy ^_^

Ventus hadn’t eaten in a while.

He had a few snacks before, but it had been a while since he had a full meal. Just last week, he had walked down a lane full of college students studying their brains out for exams on campus and soon enough he was flooded by the arousal all of them released just from seeing him. A few days after that, he stretched his arms over his head just enough to let his shirt ride up at a coffee shop, and the looks he got had filled his stomach up to appease his appetite. But he was hungry again and he didn’t want to go after small bites this weekend. He wanted a meal. Something that would leave him unable to walk, for more reasons than one.

 _‘Why don’t you just come with us to the night club when you’re hungry? Or do it with one of our kind?’_ He remembered his brother Roxas saying the last time he saw him. _‘It saves time and it all tastes the same. Don’t be so picky.’_ As easy as it was, that wouldn’t fill him up enough. Ventus had a healthy appetite (Roxas called him a glutton). Besides, he wasn’t picky. Ventus just liked exploring his options. There were all kinds of flavors and the food was abundant. There was plenty to pick from right here, on the street.

It wasn’t polite to pick food off from the ground, but the one person who just passed him looked too delicious to ignore.

Ventus had a thing for dark hair. It looked so soft; it would feel great as he yanked on it. Those bright, honey-brown eyes that zeroed in on the apartment down the street? The prettiest things Ventus had ever seen, more than the stud he saw on that tongue as the young man licked his lips. Ventus’ tail curled in delight. The object of his desires was dressed in layers, trying to escape the snow as sheets of it came falling from the sky.

‘ _I’ll give him all the warmth he needs.’_ thought the incubus with a shiver, sitting up from the roof he was lounging on before boosting himself off the ledge, floating toward the ground and landing quietly on his feet.

The snow crunched under his feet as he walked down the same street the young man was on, his eyes on his back just as he disappeared behind the doors to the apartment. Ventus made his way over to the building and smiled at the security guard that stood by the door.

“Good afternoon,” he flashed a friendly smile. “I hope you’re having a nice day today.”

“You, too!” The guard smiled right back, looking as if he had just gotten a raise, and he pulled the door open for the blonde. “Please, allow me. Forgot your key?”

“Yeah,” the demon laughed. “Sorry. I rushed in and out the door this morning and ran back after work. I need another change of clothes, too. It’s so cold.” He could walk through this weather naked and he’d be fine, actually. But again, he wasn’t interested in warming up or feeding on snacks today.

“Oh, don’t let me keep you waiting, then! Please, hurry in. Hurry in.” urged the guard.

“Thank you!” Ventus hurried through the door like he was told, looking back as it closed. Good thing he only had to pull the charm on a little. He needed to save the rest for tall, dark, and handsome.

Ventus wandered around the inner-lobby of the apartment for a while, trying to gather clues about which room was the young man’s. The mailboxes were no help and the security guard would find it suspicious if he asked. His charm would only get him so far. He thought and thought for a moment before he decided to take the stairs to the first floor and listen, trying to pick up the distinctive noises of someone returning home. His eyes kept to the ground, noting the small bits of snow and mud people tracked in, and he decided to follow the trail that looked the most fresh, listening and looking before he found himself standing in front of a lone apartment on the second floor.

‘ _This might be it.’_ he thought as he laid his fingers on the crack of the door and slid them down, the locks to the apartment falling open without a hitch. Ventus slowly pushed the door open and peeked in, spotting the dark-haired man’s jacket hanging off a love seat. He was right.

With his ears on high alert, Ventus snuck in and closed the door behind him, setting the locks again before taking a look around the place.

The apartment was small, the kitchen and living room joined together with a little hallway off to the side. The odds and ends that crowded the place made it seem even smaller—a book as thick as a loaf of bread here, a collection of video cassettes there. Boxes sealed with tape and decorated in children’s drawings were shoved in every nook and cranny around the place. Despite how curious he was to take a peek at the boxed contents, the sound of running water caught his attention.

‘ _Is he in the shower?’_ Wondered the demon with a little smirk. Maybe he should join him. Just the two of them rocking against each other as water cascaded down their eager bodies. As fun as that sounded, accidentally slipping and hitting their heads wasn’t. He needed wait. 

A meow from underneath the couch caught him off-guard. Ventus spun around and met the dark blue eyes of a Russian blue, watching it stalk over to him curiously. “Hey there,” he smiled and kneeled down, holding his hand out to the cat. “You’re a pretty girl, huh?” he asked as she rubbed her head against his palm, nuzzling up to him fully with a delightful purr. “A really sweet one, too. You got a name?”

He checked her license. “Xion? Cute name.” he cooed, scratching her behind the ears before he motioned her to be quiet. “Sorry, but I kind of let myself in here.” He whispered to Xion. “I’ll let myself out once I get acquainted with your owner.” he winked. Xion made a noise that Ventus swore was something akin to distaste. He laughed quietly, petting her one last time before he stood and navigated his way to the hallway.

It wasn’t hard to find the bedroom. It was as small as the kitchen, complete with a desk, a TV set, a window that overlooked the city, and miscellaneous furniture that spoke of a single man.  _ ‘Perfect.’  _ Thought Ven, walking over to the bed and running his fingers along the sheets.

He considered taking a look around the apartment to find out what the guy was into. Maybe brunets? Redheads? Tall and slim or short and petite? Someone to take care of or someone to take care of him? Faintly, Ventus could hear the water shutting off and he knew he had no time to cater to the wants of this stranger’s tastes. Well, he could probably tend to his wants well enough without throwing up a glamour.

With that in mind, the blonde hid his tail and horns with a swipe of his hand and he crawled onto the bed and laid back, watching the doorway through hooded eyes.

* * *

The warm water felt great against his skin as Vanitas scrubbed the grime of work off him. Crawling through air ducts with heavy machinery was hard work, and the headache that came from nagging customers that wanted discounts on their air ducts getting cleaned added to how done he was with the day. As he scrubbed shampoo and conditioner into his hair, Vanitas couldn’t wait to get to bed and start up a bad movie.

Shutting the shower off, Vanitas pulled a towel off the towel rack and dried himself off, patting his soaking hair until it was semi-dry. He changed into the pajama pants and boxers he brought with him and threw a second towel over his shoulders, patting at his hair as he left the bathroom.

He enjoyed the silence his little apartment had. The snow meant no one would be outside and no cars would be driving down the icy roads. He guessed Xion was busying herself with one of her cat toys or napping on the couch, since the little fur ball hadn’t been scratching at the bathroom door to come in and curl up on the rug. His headache was already fading away.

Vanitas walked down the hallway and entered his bedroom. Though it was already dark, the dim lighting from the city lights didn’t hide the figure lying on his bed.

Vanitas’ instincts screamed at him to grab the nearest blunt object and head straight to the bathroom for his cellphone. But the way those blue eyes stared at him had him frozen in place. They stood out against the darkness, hooded and enchanting as the figure sat up and silently crooked a finger at him. “Come here. Let me warm you up.” Purred a soft, male voice.

Vanitas gulped, following the order as his feet dragged him all the way to the bed until his knees touched the ledge. He stared down at the young man as he sat up on his knees and placed his hands on his chest. Soft, warm touches graced his skin as the stranger strummed his fingers along it, lingering on the tattoo that wrapped around his right shoulder and chest.

“Tree roots?” The blonde tilted his head curiously. “They’re gorgeous.”

“Thanks.” Vanitas managed to rasp out, clearing his throat the second the words came out of his mouth. That voice alone stopped him from wondering  _ why  _ this sultry thing was in his bed.

The stranger laughed —the sound rich and charming like jingling bells. “I like your voice. I like you,” he wrapped his arms around Vanitas' neck and he pulled himself up until they were at eye-level. Vanitas could see just how blue this man’s eyes were, and they were just as beautiful up close. He could feel the young man’s clothes rub against his skin and he wanted them off. Now. But his hands remained at his sides, like he was waiting for the blonde to give him permission to touch him. His guest seemed to sense this, for he laughed again and whispered in his ear. “Go ahead. I want to feel your hands on me.”

Vanitas took the invitation gladly, his arms wrapping around his waist and bringing him flushed against him. A moan escaped the blonde as their bodies met, the sound making Vanitas forget how strange this was. A man suddenly enticing him to his own bed? It was easier to forget when said man was making needy noises like that.

“What’s your name?” He asked, his voice husky as he pulled the blonde’s shirt out of his slacks, itching to touch the soft flesh that laid underneath. His knees fell to the bed, and the stranger followed him onto his lap, wrapping his legs around his waist. Open mouth kisses peppered along his shoulders and neck, the young man growling as the blonde nibbled at his collarbone. “Name?”

“You want one to moan to while I ride you?” Purred the blonde as he started to grind on Vanitas’ lap, earning another growl. “Call me Ven.”

“Vanitas.” Hissing in pleasure, the young man cut his exploration of Ventus’ abs to a stop, grabbing his hips and helping him rock their hips together in a slower pace. He groaned, heat sent straight down his spine as Ventus bit into is neck. “Fuck.”

“That’s the plan, sweetheart.” Ventus lapped at the bite mark he left in apology before he pulled away a little and gave a sultry smirk. “Just nothing but this,” He rolled his hips in a way that made Vanitas’ blood surge. “until you make me scream your name.”

“You sound like you’re gonna leave afterwards,” Vanitas went after the demon’s neck himself, the stud and wriggling muscle making Ventus shiver. “You sure you wanna do that?” 

“Mmm, looks like we’ll have to wait and see.” chuckled Ventus as his prey mapped out his skin with his lips and tongue, slowly popping the buttons of his shirt open. “Yeah, like that,” he sighed, his back arching into that hungry mouth as Vanitas kissed and licked his nipples. His hips trembled, jolts of pleasure fueling the fire in his core as the stud ran over the perked skin. His chest was sensitive and his skin was tingling from the chill of the air. “More… Mmm, go lower sweetheart.” he murmured, toes curling in delight.

Vanitas slipped the shivering man off his lap and onto his bed, casting the shirt away and getting to work on his pants and belt. Ventus watched him through hazy, lust-filled eyes as he raised his hips and helped him tug his pants and boxers off, his cock springing free. “Shit,” he heard Vanitas mutter and he inwardly smirked as the young man palmed himself through his pants.

“Like what you see?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Vanitas nodded, spreading the blonde’s legs apart and lowered his head between his thighs. Ventus moaned as that hungry face disappeared between his legs, nibbling at his inner-thighs and teasingly lapping at the hard flesh. He was doing so much, yet not enough. His tongue merely grazed at Ventus' skin and it wasn’t giving him the full-impact of pleasure he wanted.

“More…” Ventus whined.

Vanitas hummed, suckling at the head. “More what? I need you to tell me,  _ Ven _ ,” he rolled out his name along with his tongue, earning another whine from the demon. “And I want you to beg it from  _ me _ .”

For someone who was drenched in a fog of desire, Vanitas’ dominance seemed to be stronger than all the other humans Ventus had lured to bed. Normally, arrogance was a turn off for a Ventus, but the confidence made up for it. It exited the incubus, his body flushing a bright pink as Vanitas continued to tease him with ghostly touches. Sex always felt great and while it was a means to sate his hunger, Ventus couldn’t deny that he hoped this night would last until he was full.

"I'm waiting,  _ Ven _ ."

Ventus cursed, turning his head away from the smirking young man. "I want your mouth…" He looked back at Vanitas defiantly. " _ Make  _ me beg for it."

Instead of looking crossed, Vanitas only looked more excited about the challenge. His grip on Ven's knees tightened, enticing a moan from the blonde at how rough he was handling him.

Ventus bit his bottom lip as something wet slid between his cheeks, his lower half twitching as Vanitas mouthed at his flesh. So that was Vanitas' goal, Ventus thought as goosebumps ran down his skin. He panted as he got up and nudged the young man’s side with his foot to catch his attention.

“Let me make it easier, sweetheart.” He pulled himself away from Vanitas. His prey growled and Ventus chuckled. He was like a dog who just had his treat taken away. The incubus rolled onto his stomach and crawled to the head of the bed, propping himself on his hands and knees. He could feel the man’s amber-colored eyes follow the trails of saliva that ran down his thighs and cheeks, the heat from the stare intensifying as Ventus spread his legs further and stuck his ass in the air. “Here. I want you here, Vanitas…”

The latter was on him on an instant, molding his torso against Ventus’ back perfectly like a missing puzzle piece. Vanitas’ hands squeezed and explored his chest, fingers rolling his nipples until they pebbled. His touches were eager and controlling, pleasing Ventus in so many ways. The incubus ground his ass against human’s hardness, longing for the real thing to slide inside him and fill him to the brim.

“Vanitas…” he moaned again, looking over his shoulder and staring at the man with his blue eyes blown out.

Vanitas licked his lips in response. “You’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen.” He groaned as he latched his lips to Ventus’ shoulder and made his way down his spine, plucking away at the blue-eyed demon’s nipples and meeting his desperate thrusts.

Ventus had been complimented before. It came with the routine and with the looks. His current form was his most desirable and favorable among his bed mates. But the way Vanitas admired him and grunted his name at every hard buck made Ventus feel more alive, more on fire as he ached for what was to come. At some point, Vanitas had started to stroke him with one hand, squeezing the base every now and then to stop him from making a mess all over the sheets.

“Vanitas,” he panted. “Please… down there. Mmmm...” He yelped when one of his cheeks were bitten, a crescent-shaped welt surely there. “Vanitas…” The mark was kissed and licked at, treated with the sweetest care. Care that had Ventus writhing for more and had him wishing that clever tongue was somewhere else. “Ah… Vanitas…”

“If you can say my name so many times like that, then you can tell me what you want me to do, Ven.” said Vanitas, his free hand kneading the unmarked cheek.

Ventus huffed, catching his breath as he mind was abuzz with pleasure. He was dealing with a human that was so full of himself. So sure of what he was doing and making sure that the people around him knew it. It made Ventus want him even more.

Ventus stuck his ass out further. “Fuck me with your tongue and fingers.”

“That’s more like it.” Smirking, Vanitas grabbed Ventus by his hips and held him in place as his warm breath hovered along the curve of his soft mounds. Ventus barely had a second to brace himself before lips ran along the crack of his ass, two fingers pushing their way in as Vanitas licked at his entrance. The weight and coolness of his tongue stud had Ventus clawing at the sheets, his head spinning as the tongue pressed flush against the hole while Vanitas’ fingers did all the work. They curled and wiggled inside Ventus, barely reaching the spot that needed the most attention as Vanitas sank lower and thrashed his tongue against his balls.

“ _ Ah!”  _ Wet heat wrapped around him, and Ventus could barely keep his eyes open as Vanitas sucked his balls in and out of his mouth, rolling them with his tongue as he plunged his fingers in and out of him. “ _ Vanitas _ ,” The man in question hummed in response, racking a tremor through Ventus. "God, fuck me already!"

"Hmmm," The hum against his skin drove a strangled noise out of the incubus. "Damn, you really do want it." The dark-haired human released his balls with a  _ 'pop' _ (Ventus' tail nearly shot out) and Vanitas sat up and pulled Ventus along with him until he sat on his lap. He could feel Vanitas swelling his pants. Ventus ground down on him but Vanitas stopped him. "Blow me first, and then I'll give you what you want."

Ventus was sure his fangs would have unsheathed by then. Gods, this human was affecting him enough fo do  _ this  _ to him?

He wasn't planning on getting a full-course dinner out of this but he was more than happy to dig in. He nodded, moving off Vanitas and helping him out of his pants and boxers. Vanitas didn't need to tell Ventus to do it for him. The aura that radiated off the young man read that he  _ expected  _ Ventus to do that. That arrogance showed up again but Ventus pushed it aside.

His mouth watered at the bobbing erection. It was big. It was hard and possibly grew harder the more he stared at it. He wanted that in his mouth at that very second.

"You looked starved," Vanitas chuckled.

He had  _ no  _ idea.

Vanitas grabbed Ventus' by this hair and guided his head to his lap. Ventus was so eager and willing that he didn't stop Vanitas from doing this. They wanted the exact thing and Vanitas almost swore at the look Ventus had on his face. "Go ahead. Show me what that mouth can do." He said, his breath quickening as this alluring guest swallowed him whole.

As an incubus, being ordered around by a human in bed was a common thing, especially if the demon was on the receiving end. For Ventus, it made the meal all the more tasty, since being the boss got his prey more aroused. But in this case, it was different. He was getting his fill, but the whole thing felt different as Vanitas ordered him around. Ventus squirmed under the man's words, but in a way that felt good. In a way that Ventus wanted more of.

While having a meal was on Ventus' mind, a part of him wanted to please this human he encountered. He wanted to give him the best experience he ever had in bed.

Ventus showed him  _ exactly  _ what his mouth could do.

Judging by the quiet curses and low strained moans coming from his prey, Vanitas liked what he was doing. Ven moaned around him, loving the way Vanitas used his grip on his hair to force him up and down his length. The incubus lapped up the precum that beaded out of the slit and pumped the huge cock with his free hand, hoping for more to spill into his mouth. Vanitas' cock was thoroughly ready to pound Ventus into the mattress but the both of them took their time, enjoying each other as the snow fell from beyond the window.

Ventus began to rub himself against the sheets as he sucked to relieve himself and that's when Vanitas pulled him off his lap.

"Turn around."

Ventus licked his lips and nodded, turning around and recreating the same stance he had before. He yelped as he was hoisted back onto Vanitas' lap, his back sliding against the other man's toned chest as he was brought down into his lap without warning. Ventus cried out, gripping Vanitas' thighs in shock.

"Shit," Vanitas cursed at the tightness and the cry. "You alright? Too fast?"

_ Now  _ the human chose to be sentimental?! But Ventus understood. The stimulant he released to make Vanitas hot and bothered made his hormones go into overdrive and the only thing they made him think was, 'fuck him till he's screams.' Ventus did scream. In fact, he wanted to scream more as soon as the surprise wore down.

The blonde answered his question with gentle rock of his hips. Sentimentality was thrown right out the window.

Bouncing excitedly on his lap, Ventus' cries were joined with mewls and moans of pleasure, the sounds mixed with Vanitas' grunts and curses as he slammed up into the warm, tight heat. As Vanitas' hips slapped against his ass, Ventus slammed down for more, the head of his cock brushing against his stomach. It twitched as Vanitas reached and began to play with his nipples again, twisting and pinching them while that tongue returned to his neck.

"Feels good?" Asked Vanitas as his hands fell to Ventus' hips and began to bring him up and down on his lap.

"Mm! Y-Yeah!" The demon threw his arms behind his head and wrapped them around Vanitas' neck, turning his head just enough to meet those intense golden eyes. "G-Good! Really good! H-Harder!"

The human kissed him hard on the lips. It surprised Ventus but it didn't still how hard and fast their hips were going. In fact, it made them go faster, heat flashing straight down to the incubus' backside and cock as Vanitas ran his tongue across his lips. Ventus moaned, opening his mouth and meeting that skilled tongue with his own, sucking on it and picking up the pace while he grabbed his erection and began to pump.

Vanitas obliged to the plea from before, spurred on as he nearly pulled all the way out before slamming in again, driving out another cry from Ventus. The sound was muffled as they kissed and held onto each other, rocking and rattling against the bed until intense waves of pleasure crashed into them. Ventus broke away with a sob, his body going taunt against Vanitas' as his prey shuddered with a groan. They saw nothing but white as their orgasms hit.

They both slumped over a little as they relaxed, Ventus barely held up by Vanitas' arm while the other was trying to hold up the man himself. Slowly did Vanitas slide them both to the bed, Vanitas' softening cock still pulsing between Ventus' cheeks. The latter moaned, wanting the man to stay there for as long as he could be there.

"Fuck…" Vanitas managed to maneuver them into a spooning position, pulling out of Ventus once his high settled down. "I'm so tired…"

Ventus knew that would be the case. Drowsiness came straight to a human once they had a night of fun with an incubus or succubus. Once his prey was fully out cold, he would leave with a happily full belly. Yet as his own eyes grew heavy and those strong arms held him to an equally strong body, Ventus wondered if he could really pull off such a dine-and-dash.

* * *

Well, it turns out Ventus couldn't, what with his arms bound above his head with some type of invisible binding and a familiar smirking man standing at the foot of the bed the next morning.

This was not how most of Ventus' meals ended.

Seconds before, he was planning out how he was supposed to slip away from the apartment and the attractive man lying behind him while he was waking up. Those plans were immediately put on hold.

"So," he said, trying to keep his racing heartbeat calm. "You aren't just a regular old human."

"Thought this would have made that more obvious." replied Vanitas as he pointed at the tattoo that started at his right peck before it disappeared over his shoulder.

"No way," Ventus groaned as he tilted his head back. He should have known. He should have checked all those boxes and books more thoroughly. The guy had a  _ black cat _ , how more obvious could it have been? "You're a witch?"

"Witch  _ doctor _ , but I have thought of occasionally trading someone else's kid in exchange for a lifetime of gold." Ventus stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Oh, and what you do is  _ so  _ noble."

"I heard no complaints from last night." Replied the demon cheekily.

"Why would I complain?" Vanitas sat on a corner of the bed, his smirk returning. "You were pretty hot."

Ventus rolled his eyes, despite blushing. "That's what they all say."

"Bullshit. You leave their beds before they wake up." Said Vanitas as he propped himself up with one arm. "You'd never get the chance to hear them say that."

"Anyway," Ventus wanted to move on from this conversation —and this situation. His brother and friends had told him how witches saw their kind as test subjects. And he did not want to stay long enough to be this guy's experiment. No matter how attractive he was. "When are you going to let me up? I have to leave."

"You  _ have  _ to?" asked the witch.

"Yes, I  _ have  _ to," Ventus shot him another glare as he struggled to pull free. "I'm not staying here to let you put weird spells or magic on me!"

"Hey, that hurts. I wouldn't do anything like that to you." Said Vanitas with a faux pout.

"Pardon my doubt." Returned Ventus as he shook at his bindings.

"I mean it. And I always mean my word," Vanitas stood and walked over to the blonde's side. As he reached and grazed his hand along his head, Ventus tried to pull back. "Hey, shhh," Vanitas murmured, tapping his finger at the invisible ties that kept Ventus to the headboard. The pressure on his wrists were gone and Ventus sat up and stared at his wrists as Vanitas sat next to him. "I did that because I had no idea if you would have gone from horny to bloodthirsty after sex."

"What?" Ventus stared at him in disbelief. "That's a sick kink for some other demons, but not all incubus do that."

"Then not all witches are what you think either."

Ventus grimaced. It didn't feel good to have that thrown back at him.

"You're an asshole."

Vanitas copied the cheeky look Ventus had before. "Well, a majority of us are so you aren't wrong."

Ventus couldn't believe he laughed at that, but he did. Charming. Cheek and arrogance went hand-in-hand it seemed.

"I have to go," he said. "My brother's gonna be wondering where I am by now."

Vanitas frowned. "Well, will you come back?"

"You want me to?" asked Ventus, surprised. He then gave a small glare. "Why?"

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't for the sex." Honest. Blunt but honest. Ventus had no idea if he admired that or found it crude. "You need to eat, right?" Ventus tilted his head confusion. "You guys eat through sex, right? Well, how about I make that a little easier for you? In return, you come back and stay here now and then. Keep me company."

"You just want company?" asked the demon. Just what was up with this human?

"And the sex, but that's more of a benefit to you, yeah?" He gave a chuckle before he leaned closer to the blonde, sparking another blush from him. "And yeah, I do. I like you, Ven." Ventus blushed harder at the way he said his name. It was different from when he was moaning it while they were rolling around in the sheets. Like he enjoyed saying it.

“Oh, really?”

”Yeah, I want to get to know you better. Maybe I can be more than a meal ticket to you.” He was serious. Was he? How was Ventus so sure? Ventus looked into those honey-brown eyes; he wasn’t lying. "So, what do you say?"

His brother would be pissed if he found this out. This was against everything an incubus stood for and they would both get in trouble in someway. But unlike Ventus, Vanitas didn't have a charm or give off a stimulant that made Ventus do whatever he wanted. Ventus  _ wanted  _ to do this on his own.

Maybe he didn’t need to dine-and-dash for the rest of his days.

He kissed the witch soundly, smiling as he felt a hand on his thigh. He felt hungry again.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if I will write a part 2 to this but I do plan to at least have a wip prepared in case I want to. Thanks for checking this out!


End file.
